Falling Hurts Less Than Being Swept Off Your Feet
by LibraMoon
Summary: Per Request. Male!BelarusxFem!America. Don't say anything you aren't willing to live up to. Featuring Possessive, slightly Obsessive Belarus. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Be advised, I claim no right to ideas/characters/ ect contained herein. I do not claim responsibility for Hetalia, or any affiliated licensed ideas._**

 ** _Per request from a Guest. Male!BelarusxFem!America... so I suppose this would be total Nyotalia... then... sort of?_**

 ** _Next is RomaniaxFem America._**

 ** _Not meant to cause offense in any way, shape, or form. :)_**

OoOoOo

 _Love me. Love me._

Belarus's thoughts and hearts cried out simultaneously. His eyes scanned the room once more, wondering where his dear Sister had gotten off to. She was likely playing her favorite game. Hide and seek. They should have left such childish games behind in the days of their youth.

Yet, Russia seemed to favor it.

Why? Well, Belarus wasn't entirely certain, but he played it to humor her. She gave the most interesting facial expressions whenever he found her. Because, the game was never truly over until he had her in his arms. Where he whispered honeyed words of love and devotion.

Then... for some reason, Russia would always start crying. Hm. Perhaps sobbing was a better word? She was obviously so overcome with her affection for him that she could hardly speak. Except, of course, when she would ask him to 'stop'. It annoyed and endeared Belarus to his sister nation.

She was such a shy nation. He wished dearly that she could simply express herself as he did. With proclamations of love and perhaps the occasional obsessive glance in his direction. Belarus only wanted what he saw other nations held.

Love.

Belarus wanted to be loved as much as he loved in return. It was certainly not so much to ask, was it? For some attention and affection that did not have to be coaxed out. So very often. Russia would stare up at him with crystalline tears glimmering in her violet eyes. Which only served to confuse Belarus further.

He would never, ever, hurt her.

 _Love me. Love me._ His thoughts churned again. He cared so much for her... why couldn't she understand how frustrating it was to wait to marry his love? Russia had put off their wedding for as long as he could remember. It made Belarus upset, and deeply hurt, because of the complex and involved history between himself and Russia.

And when he had to deal with that bitch, _Poland._

No. It was best not to think back to that time. Belarus still bore the scars of his past, as all nations did. However, it made him itch to grab his knives. Knives that he had dedicated to protecting Russia at all costs. He knew that she had to understand his devotion.

She... _had_ to.

All the silent pain he had suffered for her. How he had only ever wanted them to be happy together. To be together for-

A sudden noise drew his attention. Russia? Perhaps. Perhaps not.

His blue eyes shifted toward the door, and he decided that Russia was not in this room. He could not hear her breathing or muttering to herself as she so often did during this game.

With deadly grace and purpose, he turned down the hall, following the sound of a door opening.

The soft rumble of people talking pricked at his ears.

"-anda?"

"I'm alright, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks."

He knew that voice. The loud and high pitched whine that America called a voice. Aggravating. Annoying. Russia did not like America much at all. Therefore, Belarus did not like her either.

"What have you been up to?" Canada asked politely.

He crept closer, wanting to know what the pair was up to. They were as thick as thieves lately. Those two.

"The same thing I always do, Canada," America replied seriously, "try to get Belarus to let me have his babies."

The male nation froze. One foot hovered above the ground, as he fought the wind being knocked out of him in surprise at her words.

Had he been able to see her, he would have known America was utterly joking. However, her delivery was far too dead-pan and it ended up sounding utterly serious. Though Canada's gasp of 'surprise' seemed slightly louder than it should have. She was normally such a quiet nation.

OoOoOo

America was known to say a lot of shit, to try and get a rise out of Canada. This was likely her latest outlandish attempt to harass her sister.

It was sibling thing.

"You want to have _Belarus'_ babies?" Canada teased along, sounding rather dismayed, as her violet eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Oh yeah," America continued on, leveling a look at her. "Haven't you noticed the way I constantly try to 'butter' him up with those fancy things like conversation?"

A small smirk split the Northern nation's features as she looked at her younger sister.

"Is that so?"

"Totally," America demurred, shuffling her foot into the carpet for added effect. Her appearance was that of a not entirely convincing bashful woman. "I just can't stop thinking how great we'd be as parents."

Canada tilted her head, pretending to contemplate that. Mentally, she did conjure up an adorable image of what their potential 'child' could look like. Canada had to admit, she'd seen much uglier children in her time as a nation.

"I suppose... if you're set on it-"

"Set on it?!" America gave a slight sound of offense. "I would just _die_ if he didn't give me babies."

"Well, how many babies are we talking about?" Canada continued on, barely keeping from laughing.

"Oh... I don't know... ten or so?"

"TEN!" The northern nation shouted, not quite faking it this time.

"Well, to start... sure. Oh heck, you've convinced me. At least a dozen." America threw her hands up, as if she were giving up.

Canada shook her head. Biting her lip as she huffed a breath.

"Alright then. But don't come crying to me when you get fatter than you already are."

"Bite me."

"Cannibalism is still frowned upon," she replied with authority.

"I didn't say you had to chew and swallow," America glared as she titled her nose up in mock disgust. "Savage."

"Yes, yes. How remiss of me," Canada said, rolling her eyes.

Then they started laughing. Carefree and easily.

OoOoOo

Russia, who had left the building some time before, was unaware that for the very first time in history; Belarus had temporarily forgotten about their 'game'.

His blue eyes were riveted to the locks of blonde hair, that belonged to America. Something clenched in his chest. Heat suffused his cheeks.

 _Love me. Love me._

The thoughts were still the same. The same as they always were, yet... yet not it didn't feel like such a cry of desperation. For some reason, in his head, it almost sounded oddly relieved.

America...

No. America was still an utter pest. A disgrace!

Blue eyes, cold and hard, narrowed at the back of the head of golden hair.

As if she sensed him, America slowly turned. Her sky blue eyes locked with his angry orbs. A wide grin was on her features, it never wavered.

Just as it never had when he had lived with her briefly.

Her gaze widened briefly in surprise, Texas flashed under the florescent light and then he saw her white teeth gleam as she gave him a full blown smile. Canada turned as red as a summer rose, and closed her mouth quickly.

The quiet nation seemed mortified.

America however, just continued to laugh softly.

"Hey Belarus!" She called out jovially. "We were just talking about you."

His heart clenched again, and the heat refused to leave his cheeks.

OoOoOo

Well, shit. This was embarrassing.

America would have blushed, in fact, she was a little certain that she was, but it was best to play this sort of thing off. He'd get it. He was a smart nation. Russia's little brother, Belarus. Who was still older than America.

Ah well. She couldn't win them all. The one time she thought she'd have Canada freaking out, her sister didn't even seem fazed. Hm. She would have to try harder next time. Much harder. Whip cream would likely be involved. And Japan.

Because... well... of reasons.

The Star Spangled nation noticed the 'Death' glare aimed at her. Oh. Yeah. He'd totally heard her. Somehow, that made her want to laugh even more. Though it was not the most appropriate reaction.

"So," America started, breezing through the awkwardness, "How are you?"

Belarus glared at her more.

She snickered at that.

"Fascinating," America replied with a wink. "Well, Canada and I are just gonna go then. See you around."

Canada had already started making a bee-line for the door, when America followed hot on the heels. She pushed past the door, leaving the Slavic nation behind. As soon as she was more than five feet away, America dissolved into pails of deep laughter.

Her sister nation hissed at her with mortified anger.

"Stop laughing, this isn't funny." Canada insisted. "This could have all sorts of political backlash."

America wiped a tear of mirth away.

"Oh, calm down. what is the head line going to read? America wants to get some action from Belarus?" The Star-Spangled nation pointed out with a raised brow.

"America!" Canada admonished. "This is going to turn out badly, you know who that was? It was Belarus! What if he tells Russia?!"

America pondered that for a moment. Her chin tilted up thoughtfully.

"She'll give me flowers?" Which to America, made perfect sense. The other female nation was constantly running away or trying to get Belarus to leave her alone. If she found out America had inadvertently hit on the guy, she'd likely reward America.

Maybe...

Hm. Then again, Russia was hard to read sometimes.

Canada scoffed as she pushed at America to continue toward the exit.

"Mark my words, this will not end well."

The Star-Spangled nation rolled her eyes.

"Come on, how bad could it really be?"

OoOoOo

She smiled at him.

America, after saying all those _things_...

She had smiled at him, like was a welcomed guest. Not the wobbly smiles that Russia gave him when he drew too close.

He wouldn't think of it. It was far to ludicrous to lend good thought to. In fact, he openly scoffed. As if he would give America his children!

His...

She wanted, his children.

There was no sense of strange male pride that bloomed from that. Never! None at all. The very idea was close to sacrilege. Russia was the only one that would bear him offspring. Yes.

So, why then, did he stare at where America had been for so very long?

OoOoOo

Cold, hard, and vaguely interested blue eyes watched her from afar. He wanted to see what she would do. When faced with him.

America, constantly took him by surprise.

Belarus had expected her to shy away, or to at least be faintly still touched by their last encounter. Instead, when she finally noticed him staring at her...

She... winked at him. Again.

The female nation didn't appear upset at all. She seemed rather amused.

He swallowed, out of reflex, as her gaze met his once more. The Star-Spangled nation made a gesture, as if to ask what he wanted or if something was on her face.

Belarus blinked.

 _Love me. Love me._ The chant continued in his thoughts. He forced it away.

Not that he needed someone like _America_ to care for him. He loved Russia. Unequivocally. Irreversibly! What America had stated so boldly, no lewdly, had not affected him at all.

She was still _America._ Utterly disgusting. Horrible in every sense of the word. His chest clenched again as she went back to her notes, but she did peek at him from beneath her lashes once or twice.

Not that he noticed. Or cared.

Belarus glanced at Russia. Her composed beauty was akin to the old novels of grace and sophistication. Yes. Russia was perfect. Russia was elegant, wonderful, everything he ever wanted.

So, why then, did his head keep betraying him?

' _Try to get Belarus to let me have his babies.'_

He shook his head, as her phantom words brushed against his thoughts. No. Never! Only Russia was his love. Only Russia...

His fists clenched, and he grit his teeth. He was well aware of all the nations around. But, once more, his gaze was riveted to the face of America. Who was openly staring back at him. He watched with a baleful glare as she folded the top of her paper. She looked utterly at peace.

It bothered him.

 _Love me._

 _Babies._

His face grew hot, and he glowered at her more fiercely. Belarus always had a soft spot for children. He adored them so. They were the pride of his country, as they were for many others. He had longed to have some of his own for decades now.

With Russia! Of course.

Yet, as his eyes slid closed, the eyes that flashed before his thoughts were not violet, but a sky blue. Bright and happy eyes.

American eyes.

Belarus nearly flinched back in surprise. His heart started thudding nearly painfully in his chest as he opened his eyes and turned his gaze toward Russia. She had not even truly noticed him yet. Belarus needed Russia. With all his heart. She was his everything. His day and night.

Yet, the night sky was always filled with stars. Was it not?

And stars only led him to think of one nation.

OoOoOo

It began slowly, Belarus believed.

One day he cursed America's very existence, and did so for many days. However, as weeks passed and she treated him as she always had, in a manner that was nearly overly friendly. Belarus felt some of his undying resolve toward Russia weaken.

He would always protect her. Without a doubt.

Yet, the urge to have her as a wife, began to fade. It left him feeling bereft of what he was actually supposed to feel. What this strange urge, _not_ to stab America, was. It crept into his thoughts, his routine. And, once, into his dreams.

Belarus snarled at the thought of it. The Star-Spangled nation that was turning his world upside down. With only her odd and slightly flattering declaration. Something, that was similar to what Belarus had said to Russia over the years.

Without being truly aware of it, he began to follow America around. Just a little. Watching her throughout the meetings. Belarus now knew how she liked her coffee, and how she truly did think that England's tea tasted like ink.

She also laughed overly loudly at the jokes that Hungary made, in Belarus' opinion. And, she did not have to flirt so heavily with Vietnam. Belgium. Or with Ukraine. He had actually narrowed his gaze at his own brother just three days ago.

He found that he did not despise her as much as he thought, as he watched America move through the meetings. It was like watching someone dance through life. America had her own way of doing things, some of which were not agreeable to many, but she kept moving.

It was... slightly enthralling, in a purely observational way.

OoOoOo

Months after the original incident, Belarus slammed something down in front of America. His blue eyes were unreadable, as was his expression, as he started at her intently.

"Yes?" America asked, raising a brow at his strange behavior.

"They will be legitimate." He stated without preamble.

Her gaze moved to the side, and then to the other, as she looked around.

"Okay," America stated simply. Though, to any normal nation her tone would have sounded questioning. However, to Belarus, she sounded nearly overcome by her happiness at his acceptance of her obviously long-held desire to bear him children.

He nodded at that.

Texas flashed for a moment, and America leaned back in her chair. Her confusion melted into a bright smile.

"Oh, I get it," she said after a moment.

Belarus waited. This was farther than he had ever gotten with Russia before. He owed it to America to let her continue.

"This is about me 'wanting your babies', right?" She asked, with her smile growing and she laughed softly.

His heart clenched, delighted that she seemed so pleased by him bringing it up.

"Of course," Belarus responded, with a slight edge to his words. He had gone this far, and had accepted her proposal to him. She was not allowed to back out now. Belarus felt slightly defensive at the very idea.

America nodded, smiling still.

"Yes, of course," something seemed to be amusing her, Belarus was uncertain as to what it was. "I couldn't possibly have illegitimate children," she continued. "Think of the scandal."

Belarus' lips twitched slightly into a frown. He hadn't thought about the scandal part of it. No one would mock his children. _No one._

America folded her hands over the desk, and beamed up at him.

"So, then, when are we gettin' hitched?'

His heart clenched with relief and... joy? Was this joy? The quiet male nation blinked as he flushed slightly. Russia had never wanted to get married without hesitation. Was this... American enthusiasm? Was this what it was like when they courted? Was it really so easy?

Belarus was delighted, as much as he could be.

OoOoO

"What is so funny?" Morocco asked as she glanced at America, who was still snickering at something.

"Oh nothing," she said with an easy tone. "I just never realized how well Belarus could take a joke."

Morocco seemed puzzled by her words. She had never known Belarus to have a sense of humor.

OoOoOo

It was Ukraine, that at least attempted to bring it to America's attention. That Belarus had taken an interest in her. One that rivaled what he felt for Russia. Something that had never happened. Even Ukraine was unsure of how to handle the situation.

"I just think that perhaps you should tell me, what happened." The Male nation coaxed gently.

America stared at him in utter confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Ukraine looked vaguely ill-at-ease. "With Belarus," he elaborated.

"Huh?"

The Star-Spangled nation continued to appear perplexed. The hairs on the back of Ukraine's neck stood at attention, alerting him to the presence of his brother. Something he had perfected over the centuries.

"Yes, brother, what about me?" Belarus said softly, his voice deeper than Ukraine remembered. Clearly displeased by the interference.

"Hey Belarus," America said brightly, smiling at him.

A faint flush of red appeared on his pale cheeks. Ukraine could only blink in silent astonishment. Until Belarus shoved him with his elbow.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all."

OoOoOo

"I'm telling you America, I feel like we are being followed." Japan said for the second time.

America laughed at the very thought.

"You and Canada, really Japan... stop being so paranoid. I thought you got over this phobia a long time ago." The Star-Spangled nation teased lightly.

Cold, hard, and slightly pleased, blue eyes watched one female nation even move, with a nearly obsessive gleam to them.

 _Love me. Love me._ The whisper in his head chanted. Occasionally, the images of bright eyes children would flash across his thoughts. Ones with golden, sun-kissed hair, and eyes that matched his own. A wonderful goal for the future.

He would surprise his bride later, with something that she found on her trip with Japan today. Something that she liked.

It would be his wedding present to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rated M. This is a piece of literary fiction. The Author does not claim ownership pertaining to the ideas/characteristics/ect, of Hetalia or any subsidiary thereof.**_

 _ **Thank you all! My Sweet reviewers! I adore you :D**_

 _ **Also, for all the Belarus fans. ;) Don't worry he will be awesome.**_

 _ **Rated M.**_

OoOoOo

America scratched at her neck.

Something seemed _off..._

Her blue eyes, slightly narrowed behind Texas, turned to the left and to the right. Hm. That was strange. She certainly didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Huh. Maybe whatever craziness Japan and Canada had was contagious.

Oh lord, she hoped not. What sort of disease gave you paranoia? There had to be a few of those. She'd call the CDC later. She smoothed a hand through her golden locks, waiting for a moment. She searched inside of herself.

Whatever the feeling was, it didn't feel dangerous. Just... Just...

Strange.

Like someone was watching her. America glanced around again. Once more. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Huh...

Then again, they were in an antiques shop. A place that was a bevy of treasures for nations. The places that brought pieces of time back to them.

However, Japan was busy speaking to America about the history and culture of some tea pot in front of them. Honestly, America was only half-listening. She was attempting to find the source of what was causing her to feel so out of place. Yet, she couldn't find anything.

Must have been a security camera, or something. That seemed perfectly plausible. Her blue eyes glanced sideways, and she caught sight of something that seemed to draw her forward. Japan continued to speak, making sure to hit the broad marks of the tradition of making clay tea pots for America. However, the Star-Spangled nation was walking toward a small sewing kit.

It didn't seem like much. In fact, it wasn't. But such things brought up many vast and painful memories for America. Ones she could not help but fall into.

 _She sat there, stiff needle, much larger than the ones now. Hewn of bone, or wood, not metal. They were labor intensive to make. Precious and costly, but a necessity of the time. America had her own, kept safe within a pewter case. They were crudely made, but there was not much to be said for that. She remembered gazing with want at the 'pin cushion' that England touted about._

 _With those needles, and that thick thread, she sat down and helped the women of her country sew the very first flags. First, with England's banner, and then... with her own. Each time that her flag changed, as time made things easier to procure and to manufacturer; she had still sewn her flag. Each stich was equal prats love and tenacity. It had meant so much... a Banner to march under. The symbol of her freedom._

Her eyes misted slightly, a look of fondness stole over her features. That was centuries ago now. But, the fondness of the act had never been lost to America. Her own sewing tools, were locked away carefully in her storage. Far too precious to keep out. This one, though... on this one looked slightly similar to America's true treasure. It was Victorian, if she wasn't mistaken.

Delicately she picked up the small box. Her blue gaze stared at it intently, noticing that it had been dropped at some point. Some small dent was here or there. However, otherwise, the Star-Spangled nation would hazard to guess that it was early 1800's. It was gorgeous.

"America," Japan interrupted, from her side.

Said nation startled. She gave a 'yelp' as she struggled not to drop the box. America clutched it to her chest, attempting to protect the precious thing.

"Uh..." She stated eloquently. "Hey Japan, what's up?"

Dark eyes seemed to shine with amusement.

"Are you ready to go? Or would you like to purchase that?" The other female nation pointed to the box with a slender finger.

The blonde nation blushed, and laughed brightly. She hadn't even looked at the price of the thing, but the sudden embarrassment over being lost in her memories caused the woman to shake her head to the negative.

"Nah, sorry," America said as she nearly reverently placed the small box back. "You wanna grab something to eat?"

Japan smiled serenely.

"I would never starve you, America."

The Star-Spangled nation chuckled as they walked out of the shop.

OoOoOo

Cold, hard, and delighted blue eyes watched the way America handled the small box.

He snuck closer, gazing at it with slight surprise, though it did not show upon his face.

 _Love me. Love me._ The cry in his thoughts now was borderline joyous. A gift.

He touched it, feeling the lingering warmth from America's fingers still upon the pewter. Belarus' lips twitched slightly. His thoughts churned, wild with what he saw. A sewing box? This is what his boisterous darling wanted? Something so...simple? Something tightened in his chest, and his heart seemed to elate at the sight of it. Though, Belarus did not truly understand as to 'why'.

He spared a glance, noticing that America and Japan were getting farther away. Belarus would return for this. This was the first thing that had caused America's face to change. That look on her face... It was something that made his own heart beat faster. A small prickling of guilt still remained, for Russia would surely be devastated now that Belarus no longer intended to marry her. The quiet nation felt a moment of pity for it. However, it had to be done.

America had accepted him.

So easily. Belarus was still as delighted as he could be over the situation. He would still dedicate his knives and forces to protecting the classical beauty that was his beloved Russia. Yet, the one he wanted to be with him through his cold nights and warm days...

Belarus closed his eyes, allowing the image of bright Blue eyes to filter to the top of his thoughts. Smiling eyes. Lovely American eyes. She was his betrothed now. America had agreed to be _his._

His cold eyes seemed to glow as he gazed down at what he would give to America. A betrothal gift. It was perfect. His thoughts briefly wondered if he would see that same soft look on her face again. He wanted to see it.

He wanted to make her happy.

OoOoOo

Japan mentioned being followed at least five more times that day. And, admittedly, America had felt some of that when they were walking around, but it could honestly have been the cameras. She felt that same feeling of being watched in her own lands when she got to close to an ATM. Yet, she shrugged it off.

It was probably nothing.

She lazily flicked through a stack of paper work, with everything marked as being 'confidential' or 'urgent'. Because everyone thought that their problems were more than everybody else's. America snickered quietly. She was no better than anyone else. She sighed as she stretched, getting ready for the break that was to come.

Damn it. She needed the magical coffee fairy! America put all of her concentration into summoning the wonderful being from the very corners of heaven.

A light touch on her shoulder, nearly startled her out of her chair. Yet, America managed to turn with grin in place.

"Yes?"

Kind and warm brown eyes gazed down at her.

"Want some coffee?" Hungary offered politely.

Dear Lord! The magical coffee fairy existed! And his name was Hungary! Praise the stars for Hungary!

"Hellz yeah," America stated seriously, as Texas flashed. The male nation chuckled fondly.

She watched as he got up form his chair, others were still milling about. Speaking of which, when the hell did this meeting end anyway?

Slowly, she glanced up, looking for the clock on the wall, but her eyes met cold blue.

America blinked.

Texas gleamed and Nantucket bounced slightly as she tilted her head to the side. Near the door, was Belarus. He started at her. America grinned in reflex. Her grin soon turned to a wide smile as she fondly recalled his continuation of their joke. Which was still hella embarrassing sometimes, when she remembered him overhearing her attempt to get a rise out of Canada.

It was alright. Japan helped with the Whipped cream. It had all worked out in the end, and now her sister was leery of anything that bore the label 'Ready Whip'. America laughed gently at the memory.

She knew, that as a good Samaritan, she should probably warn Russia that her little brother was here. _But..._

They weren't on the _best_ of terms right now. And, though America did understand the woman's plight, she wasn't inclined to tip her off just yet. Russia' wonderful morning comment about America being a 'sow' did sort of tip that decision away from Russia' favor. As if Russia could sense her unkind thoughts, the Slavic nation turned. Her face paled at the sight of her sibling.

America bit her lip to keep from dissolving into laughter, as she buried her face back in her paperwork. Ah, man... this was gonna rock.

OoOoOo

Cold and hard eyes watched the two female nations nearly simultaneously. Belarus wanted to make certain that no male nations were attempting to cause harm to his beloved sister. He still wanted to protect Russia. Even though he knew that she could defend herself. It was something that he dearly loved about the larger nation. He had witnessed the hellions he could be when battle came about. It was something that caused his veins to hum pleasantly.

Russia was still perfect, in a sisterly way. She was everything that Belarus could ever hope for.

As an added stroke of good luck, Russia was not shaking in maidenly sweetness anymore. Belarus lamented the fact that he had not been able to spend as much time with Russia. For she was still very dear to him. However, now that America had expressed her want to...

To give him _children_. Belarus had found that he could not keep his thoughts away from the Star-Spangled, brash, and boisterous nation.

A slight movement. That was all it took to draw his eyes off of Russia. Blue eyes, hardened further, as he saw Hungary touch...

 _He touched!_

America...

Something wriggled under Belarus' skin. Hot and impossible to ignore. Jealousy. He knew this feeling well. His gaze remained focused on America. Specifically the spot that had been touched by Hungary.

No. That bastard had better not try and steal away his America. Loud and sometimes annoying, though she might have been, she had agreed to marry him. She _wanted_ him. Belarus' fingers bit into the wood of the door frame, enough to make the wood groan in protest.

The strong nation that smiled brightly, like a beacon that drew Belarus in further.

 _Love me. Love me._ His thoughts chanted, clamored and whirled.

But then her eyes, such happy eyes, turned toward him. America grinned at him, and he watched as that grin bloomed into a truly fond smile. Fondness...

She thought of him fondly. The chant in his head eased, slightly. As a soft dusting of pink spread across his cheeks.

It was then that he noticed Russia once more. Her pale skin seemed even more devoid of color. His brow furrowed momentarily. He hoped she was not getting sick. Russia's eyes went wide and she began to shake in her chair. Belarus sighed at the sight. Amusement wormed into his thoughts, that it was odd Russia never truly had become accustomed to the cold.

Though, he would not call this warm office cold at all. But, obviously, it was affecting Russia.

OoOoOo

America noticed the package, set on top on her briefcase...

In her previously _locked_ office.

Okay...

This was new...

She tip-toed toward it. Her suspicions on high alert. This had better not be something that would explode. Oh man, she was gonna beat someone's ass if this ruined her desk. And, her office. Her sky blue eyes narrowed behind Texas, and she grabbed for it anyway. It didn't explode. That was a bonus. It also wasn't ticking...

So far, so good.

She peered at the dark scrawl onto of the package.

' _America'._

Well, that was definitely her. She quirked a brow and started to rip the paper. Soon, a familiar pewter was revealed. The same box she had spent a week thinking about, and four days trying to track down again.

It was here, in her hands, once more.

Her eyes misted and she smiled at it with true delight.

Oh, how sweet! Japan had gotten the sewing box for her.

"It's gorgeous," America muttered with a sense of giddiness.

OoOoOo

Just outside the door, a male nation listened to her words, cooed in an expressive western way.

Belarus gave the slightest smile upon hearing them. His hand touched her door briefly, and he peeked through the crack to see the face she made. That same sweet expression was there.

 _America..._

His betrothed. The one that said such outlandish _things_. About bearing his children. The same nation that agreed to his proposal without hesitation. Though, he still had yet to decide how to break the news to Russia. It would happen. Perhaps this was for the very best.

 _Love me._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rated M. This is a piece of literary fiction. The Author does not claim ownership pertaining to the ideas/characteristics/ect, of Hetalia or any subsidiary thereof.**_

 _ **Okay everyone, this is what I am calling the 'Twilight' disclaimer. Stalking is a serious thing, a stalker is something you should be afraid of and not lead on. Go to the police if you think someone is following you around. It is funny/romantic in this story because this is just a story. Stalkers are not a romantic thing by nature. And, I want you all to be safe.**_

 _ **Rated M.**_

OoOoOo

Today. He would tell Russia today.

Belarus was determined.

He could wait no longer. He owed it to his sibling nation to inform her that he would no longer marry her. Belarus walked toward her. He had to do it now, before she started to leave again. It did not matter who was around or would witness this. Russia deserved the truth. His heart now chanted for another.

 _Love me. Love me._

His eyes landed on America, his betrothed. He steeled his determination. Cautiously noting that she was chatting animatedly with Hong Kong. That was fine. Japan lingered somewhere to the side. Belarus could see that Germany was speaking with Russia. He would need to get Russia by herself.

"Russia," he said quietly, when he was within three feet of her.

His dear sister paled, her violet eyes widened and she began to shake with maidenly virtue again. She was still sweet and wonderful. The way her eyes darted to Germany and then back to him.

"I must speak with you alone."

"Oh-oh! Belarus... I-"

"It is important."

Germany carefully exited, not wanting to upset the male Slavic nation. Bright blue eyes were drawn by the commotion. Russia started shouting something in Russian. It sounded vaguely similar to 'No, don't leave me alone with him'.

Belarus smiled tightly. He did not have time for childish games today.

OoOoOo

America blinked, and felt a sense of awkward empathy settle into the pit of her stomach.

Oh lord. This was not going to end well. Belarus appeared flustered and his cold blue eyes kept flicking back to Russia, and then toward America.

Was he...? Was he looking for some help? That thought perked her up slightly. Poor Belarus. The guy was just really, _really_ in love with Russia. But, he came on so strong that it frightened the Slavic nation. How it was possible to frighten Russia, America didn't like to think about.

However, even when Belarus had lived with her for a brief moment in time, the guy had been so frosty and stand-offish that America had never been worried. About her safety. Belarus had no interest in her. He had been polite, she recalled. He'd even admitted to breaking one of her coffee cups, back in the 50's. It had been one that she had kept undamaged for twenty years prior to that.

 _Actually, it had been a tea cup, and England had gifted it to her. A sign that there was more hope for their political relations than the attitude at the time had suggested. If she remembered correctly, and she did -though she often acted differently to annoy Canada-, Belarus had gathered the larger pieces to present to her. It had been unintentional, the cup being broken, but it had meant so much to her. America had gathered the pieces from him, a crumpled look of devastation on her face._

 _How was she going to tell England? What would the cranky blonde woman say?_

 _Belarus had surprised her then. He had shifted uncomfortably. His blue eyes had watched her like a hawk. His features had been in a carefully blank mask._

 _"It was precious to you?" He asked lowly, his voice serious and deep._

 _"Yes." America responded with a gentle sadness._

 _"Then, I apologize. It was not... I had not intended...-" He struggled for the proper words. A faint look of distress was found in his gaze._

 _She looked at him them. Truly saw him, and noticed that he was honestly apologizing to her, for harming something that mattered to her. America gave a soft smile, understanding what it was like. She had been the 'bull in the china shop' as England often reminded her. Full of pride and large ideals._

 _"It's alright, Belarus," America said after a moment. An look of forgiveness and a bit of her usual happiness seeped through. "I will just see if I can glue it back together."_

America shook her head slightly, blinking as she pulled herself from the memory. The same discomfort was stamped around Belarus' eyes, once more. His body was stiff and he was floundering. It tugged at her heart strings, like a well played guitar. Damn it. She was going to help him. She couldn't let him embarrass himself in front of the world. She'd likely go down with him... but he wouldn't be alone.

Freaking hero complex she had. Oh well. Too late now.

But how was she going to help here?

"Russia," Belarus tried again, clearing his throat.

Russia let out a squeak and stared at him as if he were about to pull a serpent from his mouth. Which, America admitted, would be really strange at the moment.

"Russia, I-" He floundered again. "America and I-"

Crap. Now he'd called her into this and why the hell was he bringing her into this?! Did the man have a death wish? Russia hated America being mentioned and-

Oh! Oh wait... was he trying to make Russia _jealous?_ Because they had been kidding around about getting married. With the whole giving her his kids, fiasco. Oh geez. That stuff hardly ever worked, but she sort of couldn't blame the guy for resorting to desperate measures. He'd been chasing after Russia for as long as America could remember. Alright. She could use this. This opened up some possibilities.

The Star-Spangled nation's mind raced. She could see the dozen or so countries watching the pair, not bothering to attempt some subtlety. She sighed, this was typical. Back straight, shoulders back, chin up.

Belarus wanted to make Russia jealous. That didn't seem dangerous for the world...at all...

She did what she did best. America, went straight into the fray.

"You're not tomcatting around on me are you, darlin'?" America drawled out with amusement and she made certain to give Belarus an expectant look.

His cold blue eyes widened marginally, and his head whipped toward her.

"America," he stated, slightly surprised and America poured on more of the charm. She took a moment to wink at Belarus. She was letting him know that she had his back on this one.

His cheeks dusted pink, and he glanced back at Russia. Slightly more nervous? No need to fret dude! America is right here!

Texas flashed, almost giving off the perception that she'd been waiting for the chance to interrupt them.

"Hey Russia," She said brightly.

Russia stopped shaking and took the time to glare at the Star-Spangled nation. Ah... there was that spark of destructive rage that only she managed to produce.

"Америка"

The spectacled nation leaned closer toward Belarus. Russia's violet gaze narrowed to near slits, as a wide smile bloomed on her features.

"Tomcatting?" She asked, in articulated and crisp English. Though it still possessed an obvious accent.

America grinned at that. Mentally, she thanked Russia for playing along.

"Yes," the Star-Spangled nation replied easily. Her precocious nature came to the fore front. "Didn't you hear?"

Russia started chuckling, which was never actually a good sign... now that America thought about it. But, politically speaking, this was incredibly tame for the two of them.

"Hear, what?"

Alright. So, worst case scenario, Russia was going to figure out that America was messing around and come after her with that freaky shovel she kept everywhere. Best case scenario, Belarus' little plot to make the female Slavic nation jealous would work and the pair would become deliriously happy.

The best and worst possible outcomes were just light years apart. And, there was the looming threat that Russia was going to get her panties in a twist on this one. No biggie.

"Belarus," America said gently, patiently. A bit of amusement and glee working into her words. "And I, are getting hitched."

OoOoOo

He went unnaturally still at her words. Stated so openly and frankly. Other nations were not much better off.

She'd said it. America had just simply... said the words. The ones he had struggled with to properly break the news to Russia. America had been able to tell his Sister nation without so much as a stumble.

His heart started beating wildly. Erratically. There. That sense of joy was floating in his chest. The tips of his fingers shook, but he calmed himself down. This was American brashness at its finest. It was not the eloquent speech he'd had planned. Russia did not take changes all that well. Whenever Belarus attempted to surprise her with flowers or showing up at her home unannounced, Russia always leapt into her childish games.

She also had gotten much faster at running, for when they played tag, than in their childhood.

Cold, hard, and delighted eyes shone fondly at the blonde female that was announcing the most life-altering news Belarus possessed in some time to Russia.

"Isn't that right?" America asked, with an impish look on her face.

He nodded. The whispers in his thoughts were oddly silent as he looked at her. She'd said it. In front of everyone.

She... she cared for him.

America. She _cared._ Belarus loved her. He could feel it. It was more than simply not wanting to stab her anymore. It was more than her borderline-obscene declaration of wanting his children.

All the silent pain. The heartbreak. The broken roads of his past. They all ended at America. The Star-Spangled nation that had always been dancing somewhere in the background of Russia. Even as she was taking glancing blows and direct hits from other nations... even bearing the brunt of Belarus' scorn...the weight of the world's anger...

The Fool.

The Liar.

The Hero.

The Bleeding Heart.

The Aggressor.

The Defender.

So many names. So many times, words had fallen short on fully describing all she was. Those perceptions of her were scattered in a thousand pieces on the floor.

Yet, she was always smiling. Smiling at him. Waiting. It always seemed that America, for all her brashness... was waiting for something.

It was more than simple smiling. Wasn't it. She genuinely cared for him. _Loved_ him. _Accepted him._ His hand reached for her, wanting the feel of her warm skin upon his. Their fingers intertwined, and America did not pull away. His betrothed. The one standing with him, in the face of Russia's understandable anguish. It pained him to cause Russia any sort of pain. he had always sworn to protect her, and he would. She was precious to him. A sister that deserved his loyalty.

But, his betrothed needed him now.

Cold, hard, blue eyes were resolute.

"Yes," Belarus said calmly. "that is correct."

America was his bride.

Wide violet eyes, and a face devoid of a smile, met Belarus' blue gaze.

OoOoOo

America had been concerned that Russia would be upset at the mock proclamation. She had not anticipated... _Canada._

"Ow. Ow. Fuck! Ow." America wailed.

Canada did not let her ear go.

"What the hell was that?" Her northern sister demanded angrily. Violet eyes appeared slightly murderous. She continued to pull at America's ear, as she pulled her down the hall. They passed France, who opened and then closed her mouth, before shaking her head and leaving. She was not getting involved.

Last time, Canada had nearly gone she-hulk on everyone. America tugged at Canada's freakishly strong hands.

"Come on," she grumped. "I was just helping."

"Helping?!" Canada demanded as she opened a door, and shoved America inside. Though, there was no really harm intended. Canada was just in mother hen mode. A very dangerous mode that upon more than one occasion left America with the taste of soap in her mouth.

The normally gentle nation slammed the door behind her.

"How was that helping? Tell me, right now. How the hell does that help!?"

America rubbed at her sore ear. Muttering how Canada was a steroid pusher, under her breath.

"Belarus wants to make Russia jealous. How better to do that, than with me helping?" America responded caustically.

Violet eyes stared at her blankly.

"You and... Belarus... were joking?"

America shrugged, and made a face.

"Not exactly joking, more like...um...making a rouse."

"I don't think that is how the saying goes."

The smaller nation huffed a breath.

"Did you at least calm down?" America asked lightly. "'Cause Belarus is totally in on it."

Canada did not appear convinced, nor had she calmed down.

"Really? Belarus is in on this?" She crossed her arms over her midsection.

"Oh totally," America reassured. "He even continued the joke about me having his babies."

That didn't exactly sound like Belarus to Canada, but whenever America was involved, sometimes things turned out strangely. Scratch that, most of the time. There was a time or two where it was decidedly dull.

"Well, genius, what happens when Russia finds out?"

It was a valid question. America pursed her lips.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!" She replied heatedly. "Look, it will be fine. Russia wouldn't hurt Belarus. He'd never let her. Unless he was into that sort of thing." Bright blue eyes glanced away and then toward Canada.

" _Is_ he into that sort of thing?"

The Northern nation paused. "Why would I know if he was?"

America blinked and appeared nonplused.

"Don't play innocent. I know what you and the Netherlands were up to last month."

Canada flushed a bright red.

"Y-you...!"

"I wasn't spying," America replied with a growing grin. "I just asked the Netherlands what she did that weekend. Surprise. Surprise. Your name came up."

The larger nation began covering her face with her hands.

"We are talking about Belarus!"

"Belarus is my concern, not yours," America reminded her candidly. "And, I would much rather talk about anything that embarrasses you."

Violet eyes peaked at her from behind fingers, and a pair of glasses.

"I hate you." Canada muttered.

America beamed.

"Aw. I love you too!"

OoOoOo

"Russia," Belarus said calmly. "Do we need so many guests?"

His sister, who had already been in possession of several wedding magazines -which caused a twitch of discomfort in Belarus' chest-, was hiding her sorrow very well. She appeared nearly ecstatic at his news. As any good sister would do. Her hands were full of color swatches, and Russia was already on hold with a famous bakery for a wedding cake.

"Only the best for you, brother dear!" Russia insisted, as she continued to compile a list of guests.

His cold blue eyes watched the scene with some misgivings. How long had poor Russia been planning a wedding? It had obviously been to him, but she was continuing on so bravely. He was very proud of her. She was not displaying an ounce of weakness.

"Shouldn't America be the one to-"

Violet eyes narrowed briefly.

"Nonsense!" Russia said good-naturedly. "We want you wed as soon as possible. America's people take so long on such things."

He blinked. He had not known that.

"They do?"

"Oh yes," Russia gushed with some dismay, "I have heard tell that they can be engaged for decades. _Her_ people."

Belarus frowned at the thought. Decades? If humans could be engaged for so long, then how long would the nation take to marry him? Could it also take hundreds of years? No. It couldn't.

 _Love me. Love me._

She was his betrothed. He needed America. She _needed_ him. And, they could not have illigeitimate children. America had said she would not allow it. And he would not let the other nations mock his children. Never.

"Perhaps," he said, reaching a conclusion, "you are doing the right thing. You should plan the wedding."

Russia clapped her hands in glee.

"Thank you! The sooner you two are wed, the better."

How hard she was trying to hide her sadness. It was commendable.


End file.
